


Two Many Janets?

by JohnOConnor



Series: Andromeda Ascending [3]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Janets too many?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Many Janets?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SciFi Channel, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "Andromeda" and its characters are owned by the Tribune Corporation. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.
> 
> Note: Originally posted in 2003.

Thirty minutes before SG-1's return to Earth:

"Carter!" Jack yelled at his second, currently trapped in a blue cone of light.

"I do not believe she can hear you, O'Neill."

Jack spun on Teal'c, glaring at his typically stoic friend. Then he turned that withering look on Daniel. It worked here.

"I...I didn't... Jack, I swear, all I did was lean on this..." Daniel pointed at a two square inch section of wall that was depressed. "Oh crap."

Looking at the ceiling, they saw nothing but the blue glowing dome. No projectors, no mirrors, nothing. Nothing specific that Jack could shoot at.

In a low, menacing tone, Jack asked, "Daniel, is this what you did the other day?"

"Well, I did touch the wall. A few times. It's a... It's a habit. You've seen me do it thousands of times."

"Yeah? Well don't do it. AGAIN!"

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"WHAT?!?" Turning, Jack saw the dark walls. There were more lights flashing behind the glossy surface. "Looks like some old-fashioned computer in some cheesy sci-fi movie."

Turning back to Daniel, he shouted, "What did I tell you?"

Daniel, whose hand was frozen like a little kid's in a cookie jar, said, "I wasn't doing anything."

"Daniel, you know one of the things I admire about you? You cannot lie. Not at all. But still… Step away from the wall! NOW!"

As Daniel stepped over towards his teammates, the blue cone vanished. "I... Really, I didn't do anything. I swear."

Jack ignored him and walked over to Sam, still motionless. "Sam? You okay? Sam? SAM?"

The tall blonde stared sightlessly straight ahead. Finally, as O'Neill snapped his fingers in front of her, she blinked and looked around, as if she was coming out of a trance.

"Uh, sir?"

"Carter, you okay?"

"Uh…yeah. I mean yes...sir. What happened?"

"Um, I think that was my fault, Sam," Daniel said.

"You were in a cone of light for...what? Twenty minutes?" Jack looked at his watch. The others did as well.

"Sir? My watch has stopped," Sam said, shaking her wrist.

“Twenty five minutes, O’Neill.”

"My watch is…dead too," Daniel added.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said again. "The system seems to have shut down."

The other three looked at the now dark walls.

"Sir?"

"I have no idea, Carter."

"Maybe we ought to get her back. Have Doctor Fraiser look her over?" Daniel suggested.

"Yeah, that might not be a bad idea." O'Neill keyed his mike, "Hey, Winters? We're heading back. Meet us at the entrance and I'll fill you in."

*Roger, Colonel*

"Okay, Let's go people."

SG-1 gathered together and made for the door. As they reached it, Teal'c stopped and held up his hand.

"O'Neill, listen."

"Yeah, what?"

Teal'c turned and went quickly towards the end of one of the dark walls. As he neared it, a vertical line of blue light flared.

"TEAL'C!" Jack dashed across the room, flashes of the Asgardian trap on Cimmeria foremost in his mind.

Sam and Daniel followed as the light widened. Sam realized what it was.

"Sir! It's a door!"

As she came up to Jack and Teal'c, they were all bathed in a bright blue glare. Looking in the door, all Sam could make out were indistinct shapes. One was moving...

"Sir! Something's moving in there!"

The four stood back, their weapons at the ready, waiting for whatever was in the brightness to emerge.

"It is coming out, O'Neill. It appears to be human."

"Carter, what is it?"

Before Sam could determine if Jack was asking about the room or the shape, the figure emerged. All four stood frozen, the humans' mouths hanging open.

"It's...it's Janet. Sir."

There in the ruined temple/laboratory stood Janet Fraiser in her working clothes: United States Air Force dress blues under a white lab coat.

* * * * * *

"Sam? Colonel? What am I doing here?"

"Doc, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was...filling out requisitions. I think. How did I get here?"

Jack turned to Sam, "Could this be like the Gate? Or one of those quantum mirror thingies?"

"I don't think so... I don't know sir."

"Sam, what's the last thing you were thinking of before I, uh, started the..." Daniel waved his hand in the direction of the wall of glyphs. "Machine?"

"Well, I..." Sam glanced at Janet. "I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Janet beamed.

"Carter? What's going on here?" Jack was looking even more confused. "Daniel? Maybe you can shed some light on this..."

Knowing the question Jack hadn’t voiced, Daniel replied, "Jack, the last thing I was thinking of, before the thing apparently went on, was Andromeda."

"’Andromeda’? The show?"

"Well, the actress. See that symbol on the wall? It made me think of the show and I guess I triggered the...whatever. Then it brought her... Or the real thing here. Sam thinking of Janet before she shows up kinda confirms that."

Sam tore her eyes from Janet, who was staring intently at her. "He might have something there, sir."

"Alright. Let's say that's the deal. How did you turn it on when you were in the middle of the room?"

"I wasn't Jack. I was over by the glyphs." Daniel pointed to the far wall.

"Perhaps an omnidirectional device, O'Neill," Teal'c offered.

"Teal'c might be right sir," Sam agreed. "Maybe if there's no one in the middle of the room, the device focuses on whoever else is in here. Like a lightning rod. I am a little bit taller than Daniel."

Janet stepped into the middle of the group, brushing against Sam, "Colonel? Sam? Guys? I'm not sure what's going on but..."

"Okay Fraiser. Or whoever you are. Or…whatever… Screw it! Let's get back to the SGC and sort this out," O'Neill announced. “Winters, call the SGC and tell them we… We have Dr. Fraiser with us.”

“Sir?” 

“Just tell them.”

A few moments later, Jack was floored when he was told that Janet was still in the SGC.

* * * * * *

The iris spiraled closed and the Gate shut down. The silence in the cavernous room was deafening. Finally Janet took a step forward reaching out for herself.

"Wh-what's going o-on?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

Her twin appeared equally upset.

"Yes, Colonel, what is going on?"

"General, I really don't know. But..." Jack glanced up at the higher windows of the briefing room above the control room.

Hammond nodded. Looking at Janet - the one who was in the SGC the whole time - he said, "Take her...you…it...whatever. Take her to the Infirmary. I want a full exam."

Janet had regained her composure and nodded. "Yes sir."

The 'new' Janet said, "Can Sam take me?"

All eyes fell on the blonde officer, "Well, we did talk on the way to the Gate. I guess she feels more comfortable with me..."

"Very well, Major. Escort both Doctor Fraisers to the Med Center then join us in the briefing room."

Sam and Janet led the newer Janet into the corridor. As they made their way, New Janet stopped. "Uh, I... How do you address yourself?"

"Well, I guess you call me Janet."

"Alright. Janet, can I have a moment with Sam? We'll be along shortly."

Janet nodded and continued on. Sam turned to New Janet and asked, "What's on your mind?"

New Janet grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into an empty side room, closing the door. "I've been wanting to do this since..."

Pulling Sam to her, the short brunette kissed her. As soon as their lips met, New Janet's lips opened and her tongue moved into Sam's mouth.

Sam responded, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman as they played an erotic game of tag with their tongues. The kiss seemed to go on forever until a loud noise in the corridor startled them. Both were flushed but had completely different expressions. Sam looked puzzled and a bit scared. New Janet just looked aroused.

"Uh... Janet, I..."

New Janet put her finger over Sam's lips, "Ssh, sweetheart. I just wanted to give you a kiss. Now, I think we should go on to see me. Or other me... God, this can be confusing."

Sam, amazed as the events of the past few minutes, nodded mutely. She took a moment and made sure she was presentable. New Janet did the same.

Stepping into the corridor, they saw members of the maintenance crew picking up some conduit that had fallen off a cart. Sam looked at them with some gratitude. If it hadn't been for that, what would they have done?

‘I can't believe I...’ Sam thought to herself. She shook her head in denial.

New Janet saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"What just happened?"

"We shared a very nice kiss."

"But, why?"

"Because I want you."

"You...? Janet, I never..." Sam stopped herself, she was starting to accept this Janet as the real one.

The elevator was empty, a fact that Janet took some delight in. She grabbed Sam and kissed her again, hard and savage. She also reached under Sam's field jacket and grabbed the roundness covered by the black t-shirt, kneading the softness.

"Ooo..."

Seconds before the elevator arrived at the Med Center level, New Janet stepped back with a smile.

Sam was extremely flushed now. She was on autopilot as she followed New Janet to the Med Center.

"He-ey, Sam and..."

"Uh, hi." New Janet's composure vanished as she faced herself.

Janet glanced at her friend, "Sam? You alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Gotta go, the general's waiting." And, in a flash, Sam was out the door and headed for the elevator.

Janet stared after her friend. Sam didn't looked well. Was she feverish? She hadn't even waited to hear what Janet had discovered about Rommie.

* * * * * *

Sam entered the briefing room just as Jack O'Neill was finishing his explanation of what happened in the ancient, abandoned laboratory.

"Is this the same thing that caused this strange woman to appear?" Hammond asked.

"I think it's a fair bet, sir," Jack acknowledged.

"General, I'm pretty sure the last thing I was thinking of before I lost track of time was that TV show and the actress. Sam said she was thinking of Doctor Fraiser just before she was caught in the beam," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "Yes. I was...thinking about what she had told me about this Rommie..." she lied. She wasn't about to tell them about her true thoughts. Even though neither she nor Janet would get in trouble for just her thoughts – Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell wasn’t enacted to deal with fantasies - she just felt it was better to keep that can closed and the worms trapped.

"Well, the DNA results of this Rommie came in. She is a machine."

"What? Harlan again?" Jack asked loudly.

"No, Colonel. This is something much more sophisticated. Apparently she is mechanical on a cellular level."

"Huh? Come again?"

"Major, maybe you can explain it better," Hammond said, passing Sam the folder.

Sam took a few moments to go over the results while the others waited. Impatiently.

"Okay. Uh, sirs. It seems that Andromeda is a machine like she claimed. One of the most incredible results of cybernetics ever."

"Okay, Carter. But what's this about... Are we talking about...?” Jack shuddered dramatically, "Nanites?"

"No sir. This is more of a case of a textbook android."

"A robot?" Daniel asked.

"No. Well, a robot is to an android what the Wright Brothers' plane is to the space shuttle. An android is an artificial being. The classic sci-fi android has a complete set of artificial organs that mimic human ones. In comparison, a robot is a much more rudimentary mechanical device...like our MALPs.

"If you create an artificial being with a form of A.I. so that it's self-aware, then you have an android."

"But Data was circuitry and stuff inside," Jack said.

"Sir, ‘Star Trek’ is not really a valid basis for..." Sam shook her head with a gentle smile, "Data was their version of an android. But, in the terms we're using, he was a robot with A.I. Like what Harlan created."

Hammond interrupted her, "What about this second Doctor Fraiser?"

"Undoubtedly she's an android too."

* * * * * *

Janet was finishing her exam of 'herself'. It was unnerving at first. But, as she examined the other, she became more at ease. Even to the point of being comfortable seeing the other's nude form on the table. ‘At least we stay in shape,’ she joked inwardly.

"Why are you doing the exam?" her counterpart asked. "Wouldn't it be better to have Doctor Warner or one of the others do this?"

Janet smiled, "Yeah, it would. And a bit easier on both of us. But, I am the most familiar with Andromeda. And my familiarity might save us some time."

"Why is time a factor? Did you find something?"

Without thinking, Janet reached down and brushed a strand of brown hair back, "No. But, when the alternate Sam came through the Quantum Mirror, we weren't aware of the dangers to her. The more we know the sooner…the better we'll be able to handle any possible problems."

The reclining Janet shook her head, "I should know that! Why don't I?"

In a gentle tone, Janet said, "I don't know. But don't worry. But between us and Quantum Sam… We'll figure it out."

"Sam is really special, isn't she?" the other asked.

"Yes she is."

"Have you ever..." The other Janet's voice trailed off and she sat up. Gently but firmly grasping Janet's face in her hands, the other kissed the doctor, her tongue sliding into her mouth with ease.

Janet pulled back. "What the hell...?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't help but wonder what it would be like to make love to myself," the other said. "And didn't you notice how wet I was getting when you were probing my..."

Janet remembered. The same thing happened with Rommie. And both of them had tried to seduce her, one successfully. But she was finally coming to terms with that.

Now this...

"Janet, I guess we don't share everything in the same way. But I like girls. Hell, I love girls! And I want to love you," the new doctor said in a seductive tone.

Janet stared at her mirror image. The kiss was... To be honest, the kiss was great. And she was finally beginning to accept these new desires.

But with herself?

The other Janet laughed, her cheeks dimpling cutely. "Yeah, I think I know what you're wondering. Would it be incest? Masturbation? Or just a helluva lot of fun?"

Janet stood there wondering, ‘When did my life become so weird?’

The other imitated Rommie's actions the day before and quietly slipped a hand under Janet's uniform skirt. Janet squeaked when she felt fingers on her sex.

"Hmm, you're wet too. You are...interested."

Janet looked around, not that anyone could see into the curtained area. She made a decision, one she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. But she also knew if she didn't, she'd regret that too.

"Put this robe on." The nude Janet sat up and tugged the robe over her body. "Follow me."

The other Janet hopped off the table, her breasts jiggling under the loose robe. Janet tore her eyes away and headed for her office.

Once inside, she locked the door and made sure the blinds were closed. "Are you a screamer?"

"Are you?"

"Not necessarily."

"Same here."

"Lose the robe. Doctor's orders," Janet said with a twinkle in her eye and a pair of cute dimples in her cheeks.

* * * * * *

"Alright, SG-1. You may stand down. For now. I would like you ready to return to the planet tomorrow if necessary." Hammond stood and turned to his office before facing the team at the table, “Of course, I’ll contact you all if I hear anything from SG-9 before tomorrow.”

"Yes sir," Jack responded with a little wave.

"So, Carter, wanna join us at O'Malley's? They finally decided we could go back there."

"No thank you sir. Some other time. I want to check in with Janet and see if she's come up with anything new."

"Your loss. More beer and buffalo wings for me... C'mon boys, let's get cleaned up and get out of here for a while. We should be there in time for the Dodgers-Diamondbacks game. They may even have the A's at Seattle on ESPN2 on some of the other TVs."

Sam smiled at her friends' backs as she went down to the Control Room. She wasn't surprised that there wasn't anything new that had come from the team still on the planet. She left there after a few minutes and headed for the Med Center.

* * * * * *

Janet was amazed at herself. But ignoring the sane, rational part of her brain for once, the day before, had brought her so much pleasure that she decided to do it again today.

Taking her nude twin in her arms, she pressed her open mouth to the other's. As they kissed passionately, the New Janet managed to pull the white lab coat off her lover so she could caress clothing-covered areas of interest more easily.

To anyone looking at this scene from the outside, they would've been confused to say the least. Two beautiful brunettes, exactly the same in appearance to all intents and purposes, were locked in a deep kiss. The only thing to differentiate them was the fact that one was naked as a jaybird and the other wore the blouse and skirt of the United States Air Force.

The uniformed Janet began to kiss along the line of New Janet's jaw then down along her collar bone. New Janet threw her head back to give her twin better access.

Janet took the open invitation and kissed down across the woman's upper chest then hefted the familiar breasts in her hands. She giggled, and said, "I never thought about how they felt in someone else's hands..."

"Well, it feels pretty good to me," New Janet giggled. The giggles turned to quiet moans as Janet took the tip of her twin's right breast into her mouth.

She toyed with the eraser-sized nipple with her tongue as she held the breast in her hand. Janet's other hand slid around to cup her twin's warm, soft, round ass.

New Janet held the doctor's head to her ample chest as she enjoyed the sensations of a woman's soft, sensual touch on her body.

Janet pulled back slightly, nipping at the hard bud. Holding it in her teeth, she worried at it gently, moving her head from side to side. New Janet groaned.

Releasing the nipple, Janet whispered, "I want...to taste you now."

When she was younger and learning about her body, Janet had tasted her essence on her fingers. Now, years later, she was incredibly curious to see if she still tasted the same.

Kneeling at the other's feet, she looked at the dark brown curls and the lips that protruded slightly. She knew those succulent lips from her private explorations of own body. Of course, Janet had never seen herself from this angle directly, even the one time she used a mirror to explore herself. But one thing was certain.

She was excited. And so was her twin.

Inhaling, she smiled up at the other before dipping in to sample her nectar. Her soft, insistent tongue snaked out and between the puffy outer labia as Janet tasted herself for the first time in years.

Wet heat enveloped her tongue as the tangy yet musky juice flowed into her mouth. The woman was sopping wet and Janet was happy to try to catch as much as she could.

Looking up the nude form above her, Janet saw New Janet pressing her hand into her mouth to stifle any loud moans or squeals. She smiled, both in appreciation and because her nose was being tickled by the other's pubic hair.

The other's free hand held Janet's face to her as she began to buck her hips. She started to fall forward and caught herself. Janet helped her willing victim by holding onto New Janet's ass with both hands, propping her up.

The soft hands on her cheeks helped her maintain her stance as New Janet gave in and had what would've been a very loud orgasm. Instead, the office was filled with muted moans and even a muffled scream as the newcomer came.

* * * * * *

"Yes, Major. She took her...twin? Well, they went into her office," the nurse on duty said.

"Thanks, Nancy," Sam replied. She went out of the main room and into a small corridor leading to the CMO's office.

Sam noted that the door was closed. That was somewhat unusual but the last couple of days had been very unusual. Still. Sam was surprised, and a little irritated, to find the door locked.

She was about to knock when she heard sounds inside. She couldn't make out what was going on but she was suddenly filled with foreboding.

The tall blonde slammed her shoulder against the door, forcing it open. As she stumbled into the dimly lit office she became aware of the monumental mistake she made.

Stunned blue eyes found Janet sitting in her chair, her legs spread and her panties and pantyhose crumpled on the floor. New Janet, in all her naked glory, was kneeling at Janet's feet, her face buried in the doctor's pussy.

"SAM!" Janet shouted.

"Uh...Janet...?" Sam, red-faced, stepped back into the doorway, holding her hands up. "Uh, I'm sorry... I thought you... Sounded like... Don't...get up."

Sam backed into the short corridor and pulled the door closed. ‘What the hell...?’

"Major?"

Sam turned to see Nancy at the end of the short corridor. "Uh, Nancy. Hi."

"Is Doctor Fraiser okay?"

"Ye-yeah. She's fine. Uh, my mistake... No need to, um...go in there just now."

"Okay, Major. Just sounded like..."

The door opened and Janet, looking a bit ruffled, said, "No problem Nancy. My...uh, twin was... It's okay."

"Alright Doctor," Nancy said, returning to her duties.

"Uh... So, Sam..."

"Janet, I am so sorry. I never... I..." Sam couldn't look at the woman before her and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I'll, uh, pay for the door."

"Sam, I don't know what to say..."

"Janet, it's... It's okay. Really." Sam was walking backwards up the short hall. "Nothing to worry about. Just... And I won't say a word... See...see ya later."

With that, Sam turned and disappeared. Janet slammed her hand against the wall; fear, anger and confusion washing away the last traces of arousal.

What the hell was she going to do? More importantly, what the hell was going on with her?


End file.
